


Dark Night Tracks

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: Haunted Police Station, Horror, Lost in Forest, Other, Some slender elements, The girl is afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: Some teenagers go to a dark forest. They are playing a game similar to Wick (Please, play this game, is amazing XD), they call this game as Bandit hunting. The chosen person need go to a forest called "Prison", Enter the forest, walk until found the abandoned police station and take one object and come back to the others. But there are historys that there are two ghost in the forest. One guy and one girl, problably siblings. They only go out of the forest when it's dark and quiet, and don't make contact with each other. One of then is sweet and protector and the other furious and revengeful. The protector try to guide lost people to get out the forest... but the revengeful try to kill lost people that approach his tombstone.





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys I have a game that we can play this weekend, but we need choose one for go first". All of us looked at Yuri with confuse looks. "The last time we played one game that you choose, Akane almost died" I said when I remembered the day that Akane fell from a seven-meters wall and hit her head on the grass, almost broken the columnand broken her two legs. "But this time nobody need climb anything, only need walk around", "Even so I don't want to do anything that you say and if you want you can call me afraid". Chiyo stood up and went her home, leaving us all behind. "Yuri I have a bad feeling about this". Haruki said with her scared voice while me and my cousin and best friend looked each one of us. "Guys if you really want play this game that Yuri said, I will help but nothing more than guide to the forest entrance"..."Guys, why are you looking at me this way?"

 

"Guys, I don't want do thi-" I tried scream but was cut by my cousin when he opened a rusty gate. "Remember (f/n), you can go out only with one object", so the gate was closed behind me. "Now you can remove the band, but wait until we go out", "GOOD LUCK, see you soon... with you live". When the silence spread around me, I removed the band and a shiver ran my spine. It was dark and I don't like darkness. "GUYS PLEASE LET ME LEAVE" I sreamed but the only answer was a cricket noise. "Okay... here we go" I traveled my hand into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone, turning him on for search the lantern. I used her to light the darkness around me. "Okay (f/n), remember, one object, there isn't anything to be afrai-" And a noise came of a bush, and my hand trembled while I pointed the light to the bush... but was only a squirrel. I sighed and shaked my head. "What I said (f/n) there is nothing to be afraid", I said with determination trying to avoid the feeling of exposure that my body could do. I saw in my cell phone that it was two and a half am and I has eighty and two percent of battery. This calmed a little but I still had to arrived the police station.

 

 I walked about one hour until I found a tombstone. "Matsuoka Rin, a good friend and brother". It's was destroyed by scratches and had dry blood around. I looked around and found a little yellow flower. "I hope this makes you happy", This made me happy for about ten minutes, when I heared a loud noise caming behind me. I started to run desperate, until my head hit a branch and I fell on my butt. And than I could see some letters written on a tree trunk. "Kids like you should be burning in hell", and blood started leave out of the holes. I started cry and ran as fast as I could. I looked in my cell phone again, it was three am and I remembered. The historys say that the tracks change at night. This way I was sure that I wouldn't leave there anytime soon, but I saw a shine coming of a three... it was a knife. "Now I at least have a weapon in case I need", I signed and told myself. Three an a half am, my cell phone had fifty three percent of battery and I hadn't even arrived at the police station. The moonlight lit the trees for a moment, but I ended up stumbling in another tombstone. "Matsuoka Gou", this was the opposite of the other. It was whole, with flowers growing around, and a big heart with an "I Love You Angel" written in old pink ink. I repeated the action and put a flower in the tombstone, and prepared myself to see another good writting in another tree wishing me a good travel to hell. But it was written an "Arigatou". It calmed me down again. When it was four am I arrived at the police station I entered, looking for something that I could bring with me. I found some pappers and started read them.

 

 "The two siblings entered the police the same day... and died the same day with only five minutes difference. The girl took a shot in her head, it was instant death. The guy, trying avenge his sister's death ended up taking two shots in his chest. The killing was planned by a gang of traffickers in the region, an attempt to free their leader. But ended up in a bloodbath. More of twenty people died that day. After this neighbors said they heard a girl crying, and realized that the forest was now haunted. Nobody knows why the two tombstones are far from each other.", I found a gold bracelet with a pink medium stone on top of a papper. "If you want leave here alive use this bracelet and recite the following words on my tombstone", written in pink ink again. "Oneechan Oneechan take me out of here, Oneechan Oneechan save me from him". I decided not risk and use the bracelet. I took one papper that I read and got out of the police station, but when I put one foot out I heard a manly laugh. A shiver ran my spine while the laughter grow louder. I started run until I found the girl's tombstone. 

"Oneechan Oneechan take me out of here, Oneechan Oneechan save me from him", the bracelet start shine a blue light and I felt like someone was hugging me while a girly voice said. "I will protect you"... but some seconds after the I heard the manly voice again. "Now you will know the pain", and the bracelet started shine again, it made me see the shadow of someone. "Run", the girly voice whispered and I didn't think twice. Before start a noticed the rip in my Samezuka jacket, my fathers gift, and a some blood was coming out of it. 


	2. Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend says that the tracks between the tombstones change of position at night. When this happens the revengeful spirit wake up and starts follow the lost people and try kill them, like a territorial beast. Only one track is right, the others come back to the police station. How much longer the lost people delay to exit the forest, more aggressive the spirit will become. The person will suffer paranoia in the course of time. The sweet spirit will try to protect de person, but it did not last long. If the person is a girl, the revengeful spirit will be slower and a little less aggressive.

The blood started fell to the ground as I ran, when I stopped for breathe a little the bracelet shone a little. I looked aroud, trying to find what was wrong but I only heard the manly voice getting close to me, so I felt. A cold and rough hand, grabbing my shoulder and a hot breath in my ear. "It's your end gir-", when I closed my eyes, waiting for what would come later, a bright light conspired the forest like a camera's flash. It was starting to rain. Two things I hate, darkness and rain. And to make matters worse, a furious beast following me and trying to kill me. It was getting colder, every step I felt my shaggy legs beneath my dress. The bleeding had stopped, so not all was lost. I started sing [a song that was perfect for that moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho3GLleK2xA), and somehow, this calmed me.. until my cell phone whistle. Battery was running out, and I didn't have no other source of light. My heart started beating fast. I don't like darkness... even less what is in her, or "who" was in her. Another whistle, and my cell phone turned off. 

 

Fear. It was only what I felt. The fear growing inside of me, but the weakness was stronger than the fear, so I fell on my knees and my body lay down on the wet floor, while I was closing my eyes I saw him. A shadow with red shine eyes, they scared me and the way he was looking at me, like a hungry beast was the last thing I saw before lose consciousness. "Honey, wake up...", it was my mother's voice, so sweet and calm. "Mom, you are... alive?", she died when I was a baby. "This was all a dream", then her eyes started getting red and teeths grew... before she attacked me. I woke up shocked, remembering that I still was in the forest... but now, there was something different. I turned my head slowly, and saw his red eyes and a devious smirk. His police clothes was torn and dirty, a pale skin. In his hands had no nails, but claws, and laughed, an evil laugh. He stood there, totally stopped, while I stood up, and started walk slowly. After some steps I started to run again.

 

I don't know how much time I ran, but when I passed by the guy's tombstone I stopped abruptly. The bracelet started shine a blood red light. I felt a hand pressing my neck and pulling me back. "You won't go back alive", I knew who it was. It was he, he was pressing my neck. While a looked to the ground, trying to free me of him, the bracelet shone one last time. He let me go... but his claws sank in the flesh of my back. This made me scream of pure pain and I felt my body fall to the ground one more time. I knew it was the end, he got me, and now my body was emptying, not just blood but my consciousness too. Before closed my eyes definitely I heard two voices. Two laughs, one male and other female, and saw two people. The guy that killed me, he was holding the hand of a girl, also with torn and dirty police clothes. The same pale skin, but her eyes were blood red, and shone twice as much as her brother's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  ** _Fifteen Years After_**

 

"Guys I don't want enter that, do you remember the historys about this forest?" The guy with green eyes said while looked at his friend's face. "Don't be afraid team mom. It's nothing" The blond guy said with a glint in the eye. "You go first and after two hours one of us will join you", the blond guy laughed before push his friend in the forest. "Guys..." The green eyes boy only sighed, but didn't get any answer. He only heard a sound of footsteps and stopped. After some seconds, a girl with pale skin, (e/c), (h/c) jumped from a tree branch in front of him. Her white dress was torn and dirty clay and blood. The guy recognized the Samezuka jacket that the girls was wearing, but when she jumped above him his mind came back to earth. So she started to rip his belly  with her claws.

 

This is the last scene that the guy saw...

 

And one more victim of (f/n)'s desire for revenge...


End file.
